


Written in the Stars

by shesgottheknife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesgottheknife/pseuds/shesgottheknife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley muses about fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written in the Stars

They say true love has been mapped out by fate. Scrawled on a page in her notebook; that is to say, written into the stars in the night sky.

 

If that's true...if it's destiny, then why does it become painful when two halves meant for one another become a whole?

 

I say this not because it's the norm, but because I know the Castiel is the other half of me... _soulmates_...if either of us had a soul, of course.

 

It's a nice notion, to believe our names are scrawled in the Heavens above, sparkling away since the beginning of time...

 

_Crowley and Castiel_.

 

_Forever._

 

Because that's what we are,

 

forever...

 

If only Castiel could see the stars. He's an observer, yes, but he can't  _see_.

 

The only one who loves him unconditionally, against everything in the universe telling me I shouldn't.

 

I'm a demon.

 

The King of Hell.

 

Satan's successor.

 

Who am I to even look at an **_angel_ ** with love?

 

But we're different.

 

The both of us.

 

I'm not like the rest of Hell.

 

He's not like the rest of Heaven.

 

We've changed history, changed prophecies, changed ourselves.

 

I'll spend the rest of forever trying to make Castiel see our names written together in the stars.

 

Because what good is forever when your missing your other half?


End file.
